Fading Away To Love
by TeNsHi DrEaM
Summary: Sasuke has brought destruction to Konoha as promised, darkness and vengeance is clouded over his mind, but Naruto will bring him back to his home. He comes back, but his rage is still in place. There was a flaw in Naruto's plan, he hasn't been saved. Sakura shows Sasuke to relieve his rage, and slowly melts his ice, cold heart into his old, warm heart.. which means he fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first SasuSaku fanfiction and I hope you guys like it! I've read several different kinds of fanfics of SasuSaku and I thought I should make one too. Most if them was bad, but rest of them were VERY good^^**

**I'm picky and precise when it comes to reading. I may not be a good writer myself, but I know what's a good master piece. Give me a holler if some of you need beta reading! I'd be very happy to read it^^**

**Let's get on with the story! Remember to REVIEW please^^**

**Enjoy~~~~~**

* * *

"Sakura! Go to the medic section over there and help out! I'll take care of everything!"

I frantically began head towards there until my legs gave up on me. I shook violently, unable to speak and was lifted up by strong, gentle arms. I looked up to see Naruto smiling ridiculously and I was calmed a bit by that.

"It's okay, just go and meet up with Ino there,"he reassured, gently pushing me.

I wordlessly smiled, determined and began running to the medic section as I saved a few people on the way. As Naruto said, Ino was there and it was a chaos without any organization.

"**Everyone**! **Please stop for a second and listen**!"I shouted as the second-in-command top medic doctor.

They all froze in their tracks as I began giving instructions and everything went smoothly without any of the injured shinobis dying.

"Next patient!"I called out, tightening my rubber white gloves.

"Sakura-san! We've been contacted in emergency medic treatment call in the west side of Konoha!"said a nurse, barging in frantically.

"Send Yukari and Genma!"I quickly replied as I began pumping chakra on the patient's deep wounds.

"Yukari-san is in the middle of performing a surgery and Genma-san is giving instructions to nurses!"

"Then send whoever is available!"I yelled, stressed from all the pressure.

"But that's a problem right now, no one is available at the time..."

I growled and looked around my surroundings as Ino and the nurses looked at me with concern and nervousness. I rubbed my temple as I began strategizing and thinking, and came to a conclusion.

"Ino, you will be in charge of the medic section while I'm gone, and nurses should be helping each and every one of the doctors with patients, make sure that the medical supplies are being sent to us every 1 hour. Are we clear?"

They were silent and I was unsatisfied.

"**Are we damn clear**?!"I shouted as they frantically nodded.

I pulled off my medic coat and my gloves as I stuffed in all the emergency medic equipment I could find in a bag. Preparing to go out, I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder and I whipped my head around to see Ino with a hard look on her eyes.

"Be safe."

I smirked. I'm **always** safe. Hell, I even beat Sasori, the puppet master who killed an entire nation!

I ran out of the tent as I heard Ino screaming her lungs out faintly from the tent which was now a dot from here.

"**You better not die, Forehead**!"

"Ino-pig..."I whispered to myself as I was nearing the west side of Konoha.

There were so many dead and injured people that it made me want to vomit all over the place. This place was officially hell. I began healing as many people I could find alive and found myself tearing up.

"That damn Naruto **should **be safe..."I muttered, swallowing my tears.

An hour past quickly and I was starting to get exhausted from all the massive chakra use. I had called for some available medic nins and came to help out healing. I was getting wobbly until a skinny hand stopped me from falling.

"Dana-san?"

"Sakura-chan, have my chakra,"my senior sternly said, laying me on a pole.

"No, I'm fine. I just need rest, that's all,"I refused, pushing her hands away from my hands.

"Be quiet and accept it like a good girl."

She put her hands on mine as it glowed in blue hue. I was slowly regaining my consciousness as Dana became visibly skinnier.

"Dana-san, please stop. You're going to die if this keeps up."

"Might as well get it over with rather than waiting.."

"Dana-san, what are you talking about? You don't have any illne-"

"I have uterine cancer."

My eyes grew wide from considerable amount of shock as I began bombarding her with comments.

"Then you should treatment right now! You shouldn't be straining yourself! Go to the medic sec-"

"It's too late now. It's gotten too worse to even be treated."

"But I could! Just give me your hand and-"

"**Sakura**."

I stared at her with teary eyes as she tried to fix her eyes on me. She was giving me all her chakra and life for me.

"Just shut up...and save Konoha.."

She gave every last ounce of her chakra as she fell to the ground with a smile on her face. I sat up and shook her violently as I tried to search for any little breaths on her.

"Dana-san! Dana-san!"I shouted, pouring out my tears.

I cried out for help aimlessly as some of the medics arrived and checked her heart beat. They looked down and shook their heads as I held back my tears and stood up.

I handed the medical equipment bag to the medics and headed towards south where the big battle was. I was determined to save Konoha. I was determined to save...nevermind about saving him..

I shook my head and pushed more chakra into my feet as I began closing into the battlefield. I closed my eyes and folded my hands into a sign as I searched for a certain chakra. Just as I located it, I rushed there in full speed as I got my fist charged up with dangerous chakra to get ready to strike.

Naruto was there with his Rasengan in his palm as the person in the opposite side of him held a familiar Chidori.

"I'm definitely going to kill you..."I whispered, charging towards the person.

"**SASUKE**!"

I threw my fist, glowering with overwhelming chakra as I hit nothing but a large building. It crumbled down into millions of pieces as I jumped back and saw that he dodged in his incredible speed.

"Sakura! Get out of here!"Naruto shouted, his Rasengan coming towards me in unstoppable speed.

I looked towards the other side to see Sasuke charging with his Chidori. His handsome face was still as usual as from a four years ago as I stepped back until they were close to collide in a second.

I grabbed both of their wrists and swung them around like feathers with my inhuman strength as I threw Sasuke and just stopped Naruto. I used my chakra to burst me in speed as I was behind Sasuke in an instant while he was in mid-air, being thrown.

"**SHANNARO**!"

My raging fist crashed into Sasuke's back as I felt his whole bone structure was breaking down into millions of pieces and got thrown into the building that I destroyed moments ago.

My chest was heaving from the massive use of chakra that I just did in that whole move and watched the smoke clear out of Sasuke. As I suspected, it was replaced by a substitution jutsu. The wooden log had been smashed into splinters as I looked back to see Sasuke falling down with a sword pointed at me.

I dodged it easily with little burst of chakra, but I knew better. In teleporting speed, he appeared behind me with me, in mid-air while dodging his previous attack. While streaming his Chidori into his sword, he thrust it at me as I spin to avoid in merely centimeters. While in the process of that, I managed to kick him square in the cheek which caused him to get thrown where I kicked him.

He crashed into a broken building with a massive explosion as I jumped to Naruto's side.

"Sakura, I told you to help out with the medics,"Naruto scolded, his still on Sasuke.

I said nothing and watched Sasuke get up, holding his cheek painfully with an intense glare on me. I glared at him back, unfazed and tightened my black leather gloves to get ready for some beating.

_The battle had just begun.._

* * *

**Thanks for reading & stay tuned for the next chappy^^**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Thanks for the wait and I've had some complaints in the reviews so I dearly ask of you guys to feel free to review to tell me any complaints! I'll gladly try to fix them all^^**

**I would really appreciate it very much!~~**

**Enjoy^^**

* * *

"Sakura.."Sasuke spatted out slowly, his face remaining neutral,"Get out of my way."

I said nothing and cracked my knuckles to relieve them as I stared at his murderous red eyes, unfazed.

"Sasuke, destroying Konoha won't restore your clan! Come back to us...please.."Naruto shouted to him, pleading him.

Sasuke didn't seemed to listen, and just came at us in blinding speed as Naruto dashed towards him back in his Kyuubi cloak. I followed behind, pumping chakra into my raised fist and began to clash with the Uchiha.

The battle quickly turned into hours as the sun began to set and we were short on chakra.

"**SASUKE**!"

"**NARUTO, SAKURA**!"

My chakra filled fist and Naruto's Super Rasengan clashed with Sasuke's powerful Chidori. Tears began to flow out unconsciously as my arm gave out and wrapped my arms around Sasuke. I felt his body tense a little, but soon felt a extremely painful blow in my stomach.

It was so painful that I had a urge to scream, but bit my lips hard as the blood began to flow out of the bite. The sizzling electricity between my stomach was burning my insides and I began to use a little of my chakra to stop the massive bleeding.

"**SAKURA**!"I heard Naruto scream.

I looked down to see a massive hole in the middle of my stomach with Sasuke's Chidori crackling between it.

"Why won't you scream in pain! Scream, plead for life, beg!"

I looked up to Sasuke's face and smiled with fatigue as I felt my conscious fade away.

"This pain...is nothing..compared...to losing...you.."I choked out as I drew my final breath.

I slid off of Sasuke's broad shoulders as I fell into a deep pool of darkness...

* * *

I watched her release my shoulders and fall onto the ground, next to me. I stared at her for a minute until I Naruto interrupted that moment.

"Y-you..."

I shot my eyes to Naruto as he had his head face to the ground, his knuckles snow white. He was beginning to be engulfed in red bubbles as I watched him transform into his Tailed Beast form. He began to form muscles and skin rapidly as he grew massively large as the Kyuubi's true form.

"I'm going to bring you back to Konoha no matter what! And I will because that's my promise to Sakura and myself!"

I stared at him in slight astonishment that he actually learned to control the Kyuubi and felt a bit tense.

"You are a fool Naruto.."I spatted out, positioning my sword.

He shot a massive Tailed Beast Bomb as I dodged through my blinding speed as it created a massive explosion right where I was. I was in front of the Kyuubi's face in an instant, as I streamed my Chidori into my snake sword and pierced it in the middle of his head.

I squinted my eyes as the blinding light strained my eyes. I became adjusted to the light as I looked around to see nothing, but white.

"Sasuke.."

I whipped my head around to see Naruto standing there, crying with a stern face and I just stared back at him with an emotionless face.

"Leaving for revenge will only bring you sadness..."

"Do you really think I care? I'm going to restore my clan even if it's the last thing I do!"I growled at him, preparing for a Chidori.

"Sasuke-chan..."

I froze in my tracks as I stared dumbfounded towards the people in the back of Naruto. It was my mother and father.

"Then do you really think your parents wanted you to be like this?!"Naruto shouted, his hands curled into white fists.

I stood there with my mouth slightly open, unable to speak.

"Sasuke-chan, my you've grown so tall... Have you been eating? You look rather thin.."my mother started speaking, her eyes tearing up.

"Sasuke,"my father acknowledged, his eyes looking sorrowful.

"Mother.. Father..."I choked out, dropping my sword from the violent trembling.

"Sasuke-chan, stop this madness this instant and be a good boy! Your behavior is unacceptable!"Mother scolded, tears pouring out.

"We do not wish for anything, but your own happiness son,"Father said, his face looking like it was unbearable to see me in this state.

"But-"I argued, stepping up.

"Don't you 'but' me young man! Return to the village and be happy! And...I see there's a beautiful girl waiting for you,"she said, her face hard.

"Is this what you call restore our clan? This is destruction! Go and find a woman!"he shouted, his eyes piercing into my eyes.

I was silent and continued to stare at them for a while.

"I expect to hear what I want to hear!"she said, wiping her tears away.

"Yes mother.. father..."

They smiled and nodded in approval as I saw them fade away.

"We'll be watching over you...Sasuke.."

Their final words echoed the place as Naruto walked up to me and gave me a hug. I was expressionless and unable to speak.

"If you would turn around now.. you would be losing your family here Sasuke. Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, and me..."

I continued to listen as I remained still.

"Come back to us."

In such a long time, the salty liquid substances began to flow out of my eyes and I raised one arm to embrace Naruto back. I had decided to return.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I promise I'll write more in the next chappy^^**

**Thank you and please review for ANYTHING ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I updated as I soon as I could for you guys! Thanks for a the wait and I hope you like this chappy^^**

**Enjoy! Remember to review for any complaints or improvements!~**

* * *

"**NARUTO**!"

I smashed the blonde's desk with my raging fist as he yelped out in fear.

"S-Sakura.. I p-promise I'll bring the m-medical supplies back..."he stuttered, unable to process words from my overwhelming rage.

"**How the hell can you lose my medical supplies**! **Who in hell stole them while they were being sent to me**!"

"I'll send the best ninjas to retrieve them!"he quickly replied, cowering.

"**Who in this village do you think are the best ninjas beside me and Sasuke**!"

"Uh..."

"**DIE UZUMAKI**!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

...

...

...

I walked out of the Hokage's room, brushing my clothes off from wrinkles and out of the building as I made my way towards the hospital. I jumped roof to roof and quickly paced into the hospital as people working in there bowed their head down to show sign of respect.

It's been 2 years since Sasuke had returned to Konoha and things have changed a lot since then.

Naruto finally became the sixth Hokage and Sasuke had quickly ranked to Chunin as expected. Sai decided to leave Team 7 after Sasuke came back since he was his substitute and progressed into one of the Anbu. I was the only one who changed a little, except for appearance.

I was still Chunin and finally surpassed my master, Lady Tsunade and became the head medic of the Konoha Hosptial. My shoulder-length hair used to be grown down to my waist until I cut it again a few weeks ago into shoulder blade-length. My White Strength Seal was sealed on the middle of my forehead just like my master.

"Sakura."

"I whipped my head around to see the handsome Uchiha with his face neutral as usual.

"The fifth Hokage wants to see both of us,"he informed, turning to head out.

I sighed, not wanting to deal with another Hokage, but this was Lady Tsunade so I reluctantly followed. I ended up going back to the building and walked in after knocking.

"Good, both of you are here,"she said in satisfaction.

We nodded and listened to what she was going to say.

"The jounin exam is coming up next week and I'm fully expecting you two to take it. Also, I'm informing you two that both of you are assign for a mission by tomorrow."

"But Lady Tsunade, I have piles of hospital duty and-"

"Don't worry about that. I'll be your replacement while you're gone and for now, you are relieved from hospital duties. Now let me explain the mission. This will be a B-rank mission, but it might switch to A depending on the situation. You will be escorting a very important person to his village and apparently, many people want him dead."

"How long will this mission take?"Sasuke abruptly asked, leaning on one foot and putting his hands in his pant's pocket.

"About this week and enough time for you to rest up for the exam. Anyway, make sure this person gets escorted safely without any flaws. You will head out of the village tomorrow at 7:00 am sharp and meet the person in front of the gate."

"Hn,"Sasuke grunted in approval.

"Hai Tsunade-sama!"I saluted, waiting for her to dismiss us.

"You may be dismissed."

We headed out of the building in silence until I decided to break it.

"Sasuke, would you like to have a drink with me?"

He was silent, but nodded as we walked to my usual cafe. We walked in the quiet cafe as we were led to a room for two people.

"My usual,"I said to the familiar waitress as she left, batting her eyelashes at Sasuke.

The waitress brought us our sake as she left, swaying her butt towards the neutral expressioned Uchiha. I poured my sake and his in silence as we drank it.

"How are you doing during these past years in Konoha?"I asked, pouring myself another cup of sake.

"Hn,"he grunted in response.

"I'll assume that you're doing fine,"I said pleasantly.

We continued to chat while drinking as the sun set down the horizon and headed out the cafe to go home.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Sasuke,"I chirped rather happily as I made my way towards home.

After taking some steps, I fell down from my wobbly legs, but was caught by strong arms around my shoulder. I pushed his arms away and mouthed a small thank you and continued on until I failed again.

"I'll take you home,"he offered as I once again pushed his hands away once again.

"Nooo, I can walk myself,"I said in a whining voice as I was forced on to his back.

I thrashed and struggled on his back until I gave into his warm back. His scent was fresh like mint and engulfed my nose completely.

"Saasuke,"I slurred seductively, tracing his jaw line with my index finger.

He tensed up a bit, but grunted in response as I began nuzzling into his hair.

"You smell nice~"

I licked his neck slowly as I felt him shiver and suddenly fell unconscious.

* * *

I woke up with a headache as I groaned from the throbbing pain on my temple. I looked at the clock to find out that it was 6:21 am and I quickly got out of the bed and went into the bathroom and showered.

After drying myself and brushing my teeth, I went to my closet and picked out my attire for travel.

I wore a zip up red, leather tank top that exposed all the way to my stomach with a Haruno clan symbol on the back, a fish netting that covered my exposed stomach underneath, a black tights short-short, a short beige apron skirt, a pair of beige elbow protectors, and mid-thigh length black leather ninja boots.

As a finishing touch, I tied my red ninja forehead protector on my shoulder blade length hair and applied make-up on my white strength seal to cover it.

"Now where did I put my medical pouch..."

I scanned the my bedroom and found my medical pouch on a small table and tied it around my waist. I packed some ninja tools and checked the clock to see that it was 6:53 am. Putting on my beige cloak, I checked if I missed anything.

I headed out towards the Konoha gate to see Sasuke in his beige cloak and a teenage girl dressed in a expensive kimono, goggling her eyes at Sasuke. Not very surprising since most of the girls in town are attracted to him.

"Good morning,"I greeted to both of them.

"Hn.." Typical Sasuke...

"Oh um.. yes,"the girl replied back, her eyes narrowing.

"You must be our client, I'm Haruno Sakura and that's Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha Sasuke eh? That's a hot name.."she flirted, scooting closer to him.

"Can I ask what your name is?"I asked politely, enjoying the digusted look on Sasuke's face.

"Yuzune Hime, I'm the daughter of the richest man in the Mist village so I expect you to talk to me in a respective way...except for Sasuke-kun here,"she purred, laying a hand on his shoulder. ( **I named her Princess haha :) **)

"Don't touch me,"he spatted out, moving away from her.

"Sasuke! Be respectful towards Hime-sama!"I scolded, nudging him on the rib.

He was silent and I bowed in a apologizing manner.

"I'm sorry Hime-sama, Sasuke is very cold at times. Shall we start escorting you to your village?"

"Hmph, whatever."

We headed out of the village and started heading towards the Mist village. It was a rather noisy walk than a pleasantly silent one because of the girl that wouldn't shut her damn mouth.

My patience was always stable to clients like this, but this girl was a different one. She was a spoiled brat.

We were nearing a canyon that was supposed to be filled with criminals and it was the quickest way to the Mist. I didn't plan on taking the long road since I was getting irritated with the brat.

"Let's take the canyon,"I gritted out, heading towards the canyon until a hand grabbed my wrist.

"It's dangerous there,"Sasuke warned, pulling me towards the long road.

"It's the quickest way, we can just avoid the dangers,"I spatted out, pulling my wrist towards the canyon.

"I order you to listen to Sasuke-kun!"the brat said, clinging on to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Hime-sama, I'm just trying to take you home as soon as possible,"I said through my clenched teeth, my fists aching to destroy her.

Seeing how pissed I was, Sasuke sighed and started heading into the canyon. I was feeling a bit better after that and watched out for any danger above.

"Sasuke-kun, what sort of girls are you interested in?"

"..."

"Sasuke-kun, how about a girl like me? I'm rich and beautiful, any men would want a girl like me."

"..."

"Sasuke-kun, how about living with me in my village? My daddy will absolutely welcome you."

"Be quiet, unless you don't care for your safety,"Sasuke hissed, clearly pissed from annoyance.

"Hime-sama, I suggest you listen to Sasuke if you-"

"Silence! I'm the daughter of the richest man in the Mist village! You **will **obey me!"

_CLANG!_

Sasuke deflected a kunai with his Kusanagi sword with an amazing speed of his as I quickly went to the brat's side to protect her.

"Great job of letting the whole world know who you are now Hime-sama. Now you are in danger."

About 50 bandits appeared around us as Sasuke and I stayed back to back and kept a close distance to the brat.

"Sasuke, take Hime-sama to a high place. I'll finished this in one move,"I whispered as he looked at me with disbelief.

"It's dangerous if you fight alo-"

"Listen to me you damn Uchiha!"I harshly whispered as he carried the brat to the top of the canyon.

"Heh we have to fight this tiny lady? What a bore,"one of the bandits said.

"We'll see about that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here's the next chappy^^**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?"

"Some tiny lady with a nice ass,"one said, as I felt a hand slap my butt.

Okay, that over did it.

I erased my make-up on my white strength seal and revealed it to the bandits as they goggled their eyes at it.

"S-She's..."

"Yes, you're all screwed,"I said with a fake smile as I put on my black glove on my right hand.

I released chakra from the white strength seal and smashed my fist on the ground as the earth below me crumbled into boulders. I heard many horrified screams and moans as I looked up to see every single one of them dead.

"You can come down now,"I yelled to Sasuke.

He jumped down with his sharingan blaring in a dangerous shade of red and the brat seemed a little frightened about my identity.

"Y-You're.. You're Tsunade-sama's p-pupil aren't y-you?"she asked, stuttering.

I ignored her and looked at Sasuke in a confused face, he was more pissed than usual.

"Maybe the brat annoyed him while he was up there,"I mumbled to myself.

We finally got out of the canyon and inside the forest once again the sky grew dark. We camped in a small pain in the forest and had the brat sleep in my tent. I did the first watch and had Sasuke do the second watch until the sun rose.

We walked there for some hours until we finally arrived and saw a man with considerable amount of shinobis guarding him.

"Oh daddy! I was so scared!"the brat whined, fake crying.

"It's okay princess, what do you want? Do you want anything?"

"I want...him,"she said, pointing at Sasuke.

We were in shock as her father walked up to Sasuke and looked at him with stern eyes.

"I am willing to give my daughter to you, if you are not interested in my daughter, I will pay you in any price you wish."

Sasuke frowned in utter disgust and spatted out with single drip of venom rolling out of his tongue.

"I'd rather marry a old hag than marrying her!"

His Sharingan was activated, which means, he's very **very **pissed out of his own mind.

"How dare you insult my daughter like that!"

"Oh I dare alright!"

"**Sasuke**."

They all turned their gaze towards me as I spoke very angrily.

"Control your temper for god's sake! I've had enough of your blow ups!"

"Listen to the girl!"the man shouted.

"And **you**!"I turned my gaze towards the man,"You have no right to force him to marry that annoying brat! You may be an important man, but you don't deserve **any **respect since you're throwing money around like it's nothing and spoiling your daughter into a fucking brat!"

Sasuke was stunned, he had never seen Sakura so angry like this. Especially to her clients.

"And **you**!"I finally turned to the brat,"You think you're a woman, but in reality, you're just annoying girl! You call your father, daddy and you whine like a 3 year old! Who would want a girl like **you**! You may be beautiful on the outside, but you're hideously ugly on the inside!"

I finally took a deep breath from all the non-stop talking and felt my heart was released from all the held in anger. It felt refreshing.

"D-daddy..."she began to weep as the man's eyes grew wide from shock.

"You... Guards! Eliminate this wench!"

The shinobis that were surround them dashed to us to strike as I released my White Strength Seal and smashed my fist on to the ground. The earth tore apart as the shinobis were killed easily.

"You dare challenge me?"I snarled, cracking my knuckles in anger.

"Y-you're T-Tsunade-sama's p-pupil!"the man cried out.

"She may be my master, but I am no longer her student! I have surpassed her!"I growled, readying for another punch.

The two scurried away before I could release another punch and Sasuke and I began our way back to Konoha. It was a long silent walk as usual.


End file.
